Harry Potter y La Armadura De Los Fundadores
by BlackWolfMexicali
Summary: no soy bueno para los summary, solo les dire, guerras, muertes, amores, gente del pasado y futuro, amigos, enemigos, lean jeje


antes que nada quiero decir que Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling los demas que agrege que no existen son mios, pero en fin se que no soy bueno escribiendo y la neta se que me llovera un montonal de criticas que duelen pero en fin espero que les guste el primer capitulo, no puse sipnosys pues no se que poner o como describir mi historia

* * *

Una noche, no como cualquier otra, los arboles danzaban al compas del viento fresco que venía del sur, a lo lejos se divisaba un humo tan negro como el petróleo que emanaba de una luz roja que significaba fuego que se extendía en todo el pueblo, se escuchaba a lo lejos los lamentos de la gente que corría asustada alejándose lo más rápido del lugar para encontrar un sitio seguro al ataque que se llevaba a cabo en Hogsmade.

Hay 3 personas de las cuales tomaremos en cuenta de la gente que huye, van corriendo agarrados de las manos y compartiendo un dialogo entre ellos.

Vamos tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar al castillo – dijo una voz de un hombre que por ser de noche no podías ver sus facciones.

No llegaremos a tiempo Harry, los mortifagos nos vienen alcanzando – hablo una voz de mujer, cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche.

Tiene razón papa, no llegaremos a tiempo – agrego una voz de niña que venía entre los dos sujetada por sus manos.

Hermione vete de aquí junto con Lilly –

No Harry, no te dejare solo, prometimos siempre estar juntos no importa que pase –

Lo sé amor, pero te tienes que ir, nuestra hija es importante para que detenga esta fea realidad –

Papa no me iré sin ninguno de los dos –

Lilly eso no entra en discusión, por favor haz lo que te digo, ve con tu madre hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, desde hay sabrán que hacer, cuídense – después hubo un ¡PLOP! Y Harry había desaparecido.

¡NOOOOOOO HARRY! – grito llorando Hermione

¡PAPA! – dijo sollozando Lilly

Vamos hija, no podemos hacer nada, vámonos al castillo – y siguieron corriendo hasta un castillo corroído por los años, adentro había luces prendidas que ponía en claro la actividad adentro.

Más atrás de la madre e hija, el padre estaba simplemente esperando la llegada de los mortifagos, hasta que su espera llego a su fin.

Vaya, vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? eh - dijo un enmascarado con capa negra y la varita apuntando a su víctima de la cual otras 6 se unieron a la misma dirección.

Estúpidos mortifagos, tendrán que pasar sobre mí para poder llegar a ellas, en el momento que lleguen ténganlo por seguro que todo esto terminara y ustedes perderán – dijo Harry apuntando a quien pudiera en ese momento.

Potter, ¿crees que no sabemos que enviaran a la niña al pasado para poder advertirte a ti, prepararte, encontrar la armadura dorada de Gryffindor? – le pregunto burlándose.

"¿Pero qué demonios….como lo supieron?" – pensaba sorprendido Harry

Como te decía….no somos nada estúpidos, solo se necesito entrar a tu mente y saber todo lo que pretendías hacer, por eso tenemos nuestro plan "B" – siguió ablando su enemigo – Del cual como ya abras leído en mi mente es que el mismo Señor Oscuro estar esperando a la sangre sucia en el despacho del viejo loco.

"tengo que ir con ellas….maldición no puedo moverme" – pensó desesperadamente Harry

No no no, Potter arruinaras la sorpresa, me las arregle para que no puedas moverte, ni hablar, entonces te tengo a mi merced ¡AVADA KEDABRA! – un rayo verde salió de la varita del mortifago dándole en el pecho de su víctima.

Madre e hija iban corriendo hasta que Hermione se detuvo de golpe asiendo que su hija se pegara con ella, ahora podríamos verlas como eran, la niña era una de aspecto de 11 años, tenía el pelo negro largo chino asta a mitad de la cintura, poseía unos ojos verdes esmeralda como su padre.

¿Mama que pasa? – pregunto la niña

Harry… - hablo en susurro apenas oíble tentando su corazón con su mano derecha.

¿Papi? – de repente sintió el dolor en el corazón y empezó a llorar

Vamos hija tenemos que continuar, lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada, pero tu si podrás, dame la mano – le extendió la mano a su hija y ella vio a su madre directamente a los ojos asintiendo que tenía que hacerlo y siguieron corriendo, no encontraron nadie en el castillo y eso es raro, pero aun así siguieron corriendo.

¿A dónde crees que vas sangre sucia? – dijo una voz como de serpiente.

Voldemort… - dijo Hermione con asco

Cállate no debes de pronunciar mi nombre – seguido le lanza un hechizo que rápidamente bloquea Hermione

Voldy no soy aquella niña tonta que conociste aquel día eh entrenado con el mejor – dijo con una sonrisa

Eso lo veremos… - y empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra

Enfrente de lilly una batalla campal de su madre contra Voldemort, del cual estaban muy parejos los dos, ninguno se dejaba vencer ni retroceder.

Lilly, olvídate de mi corre asía su despacho ¡AHORA LILLY ¡ - dijo Hermione haciendo un hechizo contra Voldemort que le costó bloquear y distraerse.

No tan rápido mocosa ¡AVADA KEDABRA! – saliendo un rayo de color verde de la varita.

La niña escucho la maldición pero antes de que le diera algo la hiso que se tropezara y el rayo fue a dar a uno de los pilares del cual fue destruido.

Vete lilly yo ayudare a tu madre – dijo un hombre alto pelirrojo de ojos azules ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse y la niña accedió.

Tío Ron y ¿tía Luna? – pregunto la niña.

Ayudando a tu madre – y es exactamente lo que hacía peleaba de lado a lado con Hermione – ahora quiero que vayas y cumplas tu misión ve.

Adiós tío Ron – dijo retirándose rápidamente de la zona de combate.

Alejándose la niña lo único que oía era un montón de explosiones provenientes de la zona de batalla poco a poco se iban apagando hasta que llego al gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore, se abrió dejándola pasar sin contraseña, al subir localizo el objeto que andaba buscando, lo agarro y lo observo, era un relojito de arena pero tenía escrito en la orilla "Años".

Al fin – se lo puso y recordó lo que le dijo su mama, que diera 11 vueltas, pero no pudo dar inicio por que entro un encapuchado de negro y ella empezó a defenderse, salió corriendo de despacho, en la persecución bloqueaba todas las maldiciones con escudos que ella creaba con su mente sin necesidad de varita así tenia el tiempo suficiente para darle las vueltas necesarias al reloj, termino de darlas pero una maldición la toco y se cayó quedando inconsciente mientras a su alrededor se veía como una película en retroceso a máxima velocidad hasta que se detuvo.

Una niña que iba caminando de pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos negros hasta que de re pronto vio aparecer una niña de su misma edad acostada en el pasto, según ella nadie se puede aparecer en Hogwarts, pero entonces ¿Cómo lo izo ella?, fue a ver si se encontraba bien, por lo que vio traía el uniforme de Gryffindor y eso si fue raro.

Oye ¿estás bien? – Pregunto la niña moviéndole el cuerpo para que despertara, pero nada aun –ey despierta – de re pronto despertó.

¡MAMA! – grito lilly, pero cuando observo donde estaba se quedo pensando y observo todo a su alrededor hasta la niña que había asustado.

Oye no asustes ¿qué te pasa? Casi me matas del puro susto ¿quién eres? – pregunto la niña aun asustada

Lillian Jane Potter – se quedo mirando a la niña que le había preguntado

Yo soy Jocelyn Mcgregor – le dijo la niña extendiéndole la mano para saludarla, lilly la acepto asintiendo.

Jocelyn necesito ir con Dumbledore, por favor llévame con él – dijo Lilly

Ok vamos – dijo Jocelyn aunque tardo unos segundos en reaccionar

Ellas iban caminado pasivamente, lilly veía a todos lados viendo a los alumnos de andar para arriba y para abajo sin preocupaciones por el futuro del que ella venia, en ese futuro no había felicidad, solamente muerte y sufrimiento, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con un moreno de ojos color verdes esmeralda, ella se cayó.

Ay disculpa no te vi, ¿estás bien? – pregunto el joven

Si estoy bien gra…….. – no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que el joven que estaba frente a ella no es nadie más que Harry Potter su padre

Ven déjame ayudarte – Harry le extendió la mano

… - no sabía que decir, tenía a su padre enfrente de ella, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla, le tomo tiempo aceptarla pero la tomo y se pudo levantar

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hipnotizados por una extraña razón, eso no paso desapercibido por Jocelyn.

Bu….bueno me tengo que ir, espero verte pronto…..- dijo Harry

Lilly….me llamo lilly – hablo para completar la frase

… - Harry se quedo con la boca abierta pensando "se llama igual que mi madre y aparte es el mismo nombre que tiene mi hija" – disculpa ¿cuál es tu apellido?

Perdóname pa…Harry me tengo que ir – dijo apresuradamente mientras jalaba a Jocelyn.

Llévame con Dumbledore ahora pero ya – le dijo lilly a Jocelyn que prácticamente estaba siendo jalada por lilly, apresuraron el paso.

Al llegar al despacho Jocelyn toco la puerta, adentro se escucho una vos diciendo "adelante" y abrieron la puerta para entrar.

Hola señoritas ¿que se les ofrece? – pregunto el profesor

Hola profesor mire, ella es lilly quiere hablar con usted – dijo Jocelyn apuntando a lilly

Gracias señorita Mcgregor yo me encargo desde aquí, puede retirarse – hablo el profesor

Si, gracias señor – se despidió de el profesor y de lilly

Cuando ya quedaron solos lilly empezó a hablar.

Profesor Dumbledore, mi nombre es Lilly Jane Potter, hija de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, necesito hablar con Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lilly Evans, Severus Snape y mis padres ahora – dijo lilly sin rodeos

Era de suponerse, mire señorita Potter, se que necesita hablar con esas personas pero no se si se lo conto su padre en el futuro, pero los padres de Harry están muertos así como también Sirius Black y sus padres pues no creo que sea buena idea platicar con tus padres ahora – dijo el profesor acomodándose los lentes.

Mire profesor se que a mi padre le oculto muchas cosas y en este momento no quiero que esta sea una de ellas, ahora referente a las personas que han muerto, se como traerlas de vuelta de eso no se preocupe, por el momento tengo cosas que hacer, trayendo conmigo a mis abuelos y a sirius, por ahora necesito irme, espero que estén todos aquí en mi regreso – así hablo directamente al profesor que asombrado con su dureza y tranquilidad se lo dijo, después hubo un ¡PLOP!, desapareciendo enfrente del Director de Hogwarts

Lilly apareció enfrente del velo de la muerte, saco su varita y dijo "oy etneidnecsed ed cirdog rofniffyrg ojixe euq seserger ed sal sarraug ed al etrum a semaJ erttoP, ylliL snavE y suriS kcalB. ¡¡¡FINITE INCANTATEM!!!" a cómo iba terminando la las frases el viento dentro de la cámara era mas y mas fuerte hasta que una rayo dorado salió de la varita de lilly directo al velo, este se abrió y de ella salieron expulsados 3 cuerpos, rápidamente lilly les dio una botellita de beber a cada uno, después de un tiempo ya estaban despertando, pero lilly los sedo de nuevo, junto los cuerpos, conjuro un portkey asi saltaron asta el despechado de Dumbledore el cual estaban 4 personas mas en el, pero cuando uno de ellos volteo cayo desmayado.

¡¡¡¡HARRY!!!! –grito una castaña

No puede ser……. – dijo un hombre alto castaño

Imposible – hablo un hombre con el pelo negro grasoso y ropa negra

CONTINUARA……


End file.
